The disclosure generally relates to aromatization of hydrocarbons with an aromatization catalyst. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a method for activating and/or enhancing an aromatization catalyst by the addition of an oxygenate, a nitrogenate, or both.
The catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process. The aromatization reactions may include dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking the hydrocarbons, each of which produces specific aromatic compounds. These reactions are generally conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing an aromatization catalyst. The catalyst may increase the reaction rates, production of desired aromatics, and/or the throughput rates for the desired aromatic compounds. Given their commercial importance, an ongoing need exists for improved methods and systems related to aromatization processes and catalysts.